koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Humble Novice
Past discussions have been archived to... *Archive 1 SecondstoDeath images They're not properly named or categorized, but to say that they don't have articles on the wiki is misleading for all of them. :Terumoto Mōri :Fujitaka Hosokawa :Nagahide Niwa Choose your words carefully next time please. Sake neko (talk) 23:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Story Mode 4-II may not do much to create new spins on existing presentation, but it's still its own title and includes changes which are distinguishing enough to be different. Don't try to associate it with the base game which glaringly does not Naomasa amongst other things. Sake neko (talk) 21:43, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Sorry about I can't help you anymore because that picture was found on 2ch. Now the only thing I can do now is to give you this. Srxk82 (talk) 08:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I took the liberty of deleting the image for more space. Still, I'm grateful for your assistance. Humble Novice (talk) 06:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bladestorm: Nightmare Units For that page I am also adding the updated type differences as well as new units. I feel it deserves its own page since all unit types have updated weaknesses and Users will be looking there to find the new info since it is the new game. Kogath (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) A possible way of thanks (I really don't trust myself that much, do I?) I have to admit, you're right. I'm putting on stupid pity acts most of the time when it comes to my messages and I need to stop that somehow. How I've realized that is that things are still changing for me irl at the moment. This usually has to do with a stupid real life avoidance of being arrogant and always expecting people to hound at me for something wrong. I normally don't handle much positive talk about myself very much and others have pointed out a low self-esteem. Most of the time I say "I don't expect any mercy on me" cause that's sorta all I know what to say and what to expect. I'm often always angry at myself for doing things wrong, especially if it involves putting other people's important things on the line. Too many of those damn fictional tropes involving one little thing that acts like a serious domino effect that causes pure chaos. Some people told me that if I keep thinking like that, I'd be taking on the world and trying to follow up on expectations I can't fulfill. And thus, I would keep making those domino effects occur on my own whim. I do have to admit I keep doing things wrong, but you're right that I need to stop with the stupid self-pity act. I could blame others, but that would hammer down even more negative opinions of me, even opinions from myself. Yeah, I really don't think highly of myself at all. Either way, before I storm off on tangents like a fool who can't converse that well, that's all I have to say. Part of me feels like it was worth it, while the other part seems like this message is a waste of time and I shouldn't come back here ever again. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Should pictures of characters (Xiang Yu, Consort Yu, etc) from the Xiang Yu & Liu Biao map DLC be included on their pages? Here's Xiang Yu and Consort Yu. They're only made from custom character parts, but they are included in actual map DLCs for the game itself. Kazuko (talk) 19:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 8 Quotes Would it be alright to add quotes from DW8 to the character's pages? I typed up a few characters that are ready right now, but I can grab the rest of need be. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 08:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Achilles Concept I would like permission to use your Achilles Concept (WLT).jpg for an ebook cover on the Iliad. This will be used in an online reading program for schools only. Those that license our program will get the book at no charge. I think this is the coolest Achilles ever and high school boys will love it. Please let me know if you will give permission. Nancy Stetzinger nstetzinger @myon.com www.myon.com 312-324-5278 16:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but that concept artwork belongs to Koei Canada. Even if you tried to credit them in the name of education, it would be considered infringement if one were to use the image for profit. Humble Novice (talk) 07:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Image Deletion I'd like to ask why my Ayane Portraits image is set for deletion. - The 4th Snake (talk) 16:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm aware that the trivia section mentions the changed portraits. The purpose of the images is to showcase that fact. - The 4th Snake (talk) 17:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Additional templates Sorry for replying so late but I spent time mulling over this and tbh I don't see a real pressing need for them for every series. Hah I know that's not a completely satisfying answer for someone who likes consistency. Is there any particular reason beyond that you'd think a series page would need a nav template? Even for something like Nobunaga's Ambition all you'd be doing is repeating the series page and at most listing games. Not to mention most of the articles for most of the main series hasn't been made yet. I fail to see a point. I feel they serve more of a point if they collect links you wouldn't necessarily find altogether on the series page, like the ones made for the Warriors games, Haruka, etc. Seems boring if it's just a list of games and chars. Kyosei (talk) 21:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm also saying that every series/franchise doesn't necessarily needs a nav template. It's not feasible to say list every character for the Nobunaga Ambition and Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. If you really want to make them though I won't stop you. Kyosei (talk) 00:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Zelda Pic I just don't understand why this doesnt qualify as something worth including? Who cares if its not directly related to Koei, its based off Zelda's Hyrule Warriors design, which KoeiTecmo made. So, what, in the unlikely chance that we ever get a DW or SW Rep in a Smash Bros. game, because KoeiTecmo didn't make it, we wont cover it? Because thats what you make it sound like This is a Wiki dedicated to Koei, so we should try to cover as much info regarding it as possible, even if its something as minor as this. I simply do not understand how my favorite wiki has the most strict rules when it comes to the info it provides, this sort of thing would be a no-brainer to sites like the Zelda Wiki or the Bayonetta Wiki. Ixbran (talk) 01:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Gallery Bar Sorry about that, I had been using the standard editing function and did not notice the errors it was making without my inputs. I have no idea why it did that, but I'll use the old text code edits until I find out why it is making such mistakes. For which reason they were deleted? If there were other ones, I understand, because they appeared only once, but Otsu is a recurring character, since she was a Bodyguard in SW2 as well. Why is information being denied like that? Bring back Otsu Ono's page For which reason was it deleted? I understand if whoever you said removed the other one about Teru, but Otsu, much like Otatsu, is a recurring character now, since she was a bodyguard in SW2. I'm sure you're very pissed off at me right now Well, I've been doing nothing but damage on this wiki. Some voices have said I need a break, but in the end, I decide to edit one thing that's not a movelist-based page, and what happens? Reverted and "stop doing that dumbass fuckery". What more can I do to be a dumb villain? I'm sure you just can't take it anymore, and neither can I. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:41, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Not that it matters much but We do have an admin, y'know. I'm somewhat amazed why everyone went tattling to me about this. Sake neko (talk) 18:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for typing here. I don't know since it's my guess only, but it must be that you're just one of the most active people around here. Maybe a "first admin-like impression"? Again, it's only my guess. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Which pages were copied from? Hi, I just wanted to know the meaning of your message on my page? What is the article in question, and how did I copy it from somewhere else? Thanks.DeeeFoo (talk) 00:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, I see, thanks for informing me. Those were meant to be a placeholder until the proper information could be written, so I apologize for that.DeeeFoo (talk) 04:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ROTK 13 Portraits Hello there, I have the game and can upload portraits, 424x604 is the largest resolution I can currently get (there seem to be even larger versions, but I can't directly access the resource files to get them). While most officers shouldn't be a problem, some can be. Several of the more famous officers have multiple portraits, including battle portraits, aged versions (for both normal and battle) and special portraits they get when they achieve a high rank such as governor or even ruler (including aged versions for them as well). Now the previous handling with these portraits was to just put them next to each other in a single file (e.g. Cao Cao's normal and old portraits from ROTK XI). However, considering that these officers have around 4 to even 12 portraits, I'm not sure how to do it, so I figured I might ask you for some guidance. Additionaly, some of these officers don't have a DW picture (main series or Blast, like Gongsun Zan). How should we handle these cases, where the most recent ROTK portrait would show up in the infobox? - Hero of Chaos (talk) 22:10, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :All right, sounds good. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 23:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll try to finish everything this weekend, depends on my mood. Cropping those images can be tedious, hehe. And thanks for the kind words, I appreciate them. I lost interest in the games and the era in general and haven't been that active in the past, but I think ROTK13 might bring me back. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 10:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I've just seen that Van updated his RPGViewer, allowing me to access the portraits directly. I'll update everything with the highest resolution, if that's okay. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 11:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: New DW Game? Looks like a random app. I wouldn't bother talking too much stock in what Chinese sites like this post. China is infamous for ripping off IPs without a care in the world to create their own products. You're better off stalking legit news sources like Famitsu. Kyosei (talk) 05:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in, but I wanted to add onto this because it bothered me. :This is a real app by Teiplay Interactive Entertainment, the same peeps who distribute DWOZ and Blast. According to the news reports, this was allegedly announced a while back and is running under the name Zhen Sanguo Wushuang Ba (roughly "Dynasty Warriors Conquerors"). It's an ARPG that is basically a simplified version of SLASH but uses actual characters of the games rather than a made-up player character. It is not out yet. :Now, whether this is officially legal is suspect to interpretation. For one, Koei in Japan hasn't raised any bells about it like they did with Sangokushi Sousouden Online and other internationally produced games. And the app is suspiciously using older DW models rather than current ones. Not unlike DWOZ and SLASH. So yeah. That's all I got on that. Sake neko (talk) 22:38, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Edit Warring is creepy? I was looking through the history on Toon Link and saw you say someone's 'edit warring' was creepy. How the heck is playing tug o' war over page edits in any way 'creepy'? Irritating, yes. But creepy? Oh no! Those poor words and pictures! Meganerd18 (talk) 22:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : I really am curious about this. I mean... I can understand misspeaking, or using a slightly incorrect word. But if you were meaning 'irritating' then that's a very, very different meaning to 'creepy'. If you actually meant 'creepy', then I'm not sure what exactly you'd be thinking to say that. Creepy. Someone reverting edits constantly makes you afraid? Because if that scares you, then you probably shouldn't be contributing to wikis. Meganerd18 (talk) 20:49, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello When you are not busy. when you send an PNG photo (File:WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do myself but I couldn't because of my iPad. Please understand.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:40, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Greetings let me know that you received my message.AlexHoskins (talk) 20:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :It's done. Humble Novice (talk) 07:55, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I guess I'm just a mere dumbass tool Perhaps what you said is indeed right. My poor editing skills to this wiki don't help much of my matters (which makes all of you the proper-and-reliable historians while I'm the possible "arrogant-and-flawed-historical--Zhuge Liang"). So yeah, I've done more damage enough by showing how much I gravitate towards a tumblr blog about history instead of bothering to read EVERY SINGLE LETTER of it all for myself. So, what is my punishment/condemnation? And no, things might not get better due to me always finding a way to come up with an insincere lie. Yes, I'm that much of a bastard. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Medli pics For her profile pic, and my gallery page,you can get her renders from the direct video. she has her stand alone render, and one with her harp. sorry about this, id do it my self but my computer's hard drive has broken and i need to get it replaced. until then i cant do any pic editing or upload files. i am using my wiiu for net and it can only do so much. Ixbran (talk) 02:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to come off as a bother but if you could, please upload Medli pics following the same pattern as the others. her stand alone weaponless image, then the version of her with her weapon. we usually use the weaponless image as the profile image, then theweaponed imagesgo into my gallery and if they are DLC the weapon image is placed on the dlc page. again im sorry for being a bother about all this. Ixbran (talk) 03:07, March 4, 2016 (UTC) found some high quality images of Medlis two renders, and Ganondorf's WW costme. Ixbran (talk) 11:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Mitama When you said Mitama property the first time around, the very first thing that came across for me was something like "Oh, you mean like the colored property". But that wasn't the case. So you got me confused on that for a moment. What's different about Toukiden 2 is that they'll be rolling with new secondary abilities depending on where the Mitama is equipped. So in some ways it's different, some ways it's the same exact thing. Sake neko (talk) 08:22, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, there it is now! I see it finally. For some reason, I couldn't see it before. Okay then. Sorry about that. Sake neko (talk) 08:43, March 17, 2016 (UTC) HW Weapon Rank table needs an upgrade it seems that the 8-bit weapons from the DLC packs in HW aren't included in Legends. Rather, they were replaced by Rank3+ variations. Seeing as y our the best when it comes to editing those tables, I figured I should let you know. Ixbran (talk) 03:19, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :So it seems that we are going to get a new $th weapon rank for weapons via the new DLC pack coming out. However, according to what people are saying, these weapons might be dual elements. I'm just letting you know in case it turns out to be true. we may need a new section for each element table to include a dual element color scheme for these new weapon types. Ixbran (talk) 08:21, June 23, 2016 (UTC) So it seems rather fading to a more bold version of Gold, the new 4th+ rank weapon is their rank 3. In-game its recolored to have its own colors, the table it self is rainbow Ixbran (talk) 11:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Despite using re-colored versions of the rank 3 weapons, they actually have their own unique names. Ixbran (talk) 23:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) So from what I've read online not all the characters get Rank 4+ (Double Elemental) weapons. So the weapon template needs to be fixed up in a way that reflects this. If you can maybe make it so making certian parts of the table blank just doesnt show up on the page? Sort of like how we do character info box stuff. If a character doesnt have info to be put in a certain section, that part just doesn't show up on the page. Maybe we could apply this to the 8-bit weapons on the templates as well? Ixbran (talk) 09:07, September 24, 2016 (UTC) So its been confirmed by someone mining the new update data in the japanese version, DLC characters (and Medli) don't get duel elemental weapons, nor do DLC weapons. So if you can, could you please update the HW Weapon table to make it so those who dont have them can have the whole code on them so they dont clutter character pages. Maybe apply it to the 8-bit weapons in HWU too? Ixbran (talk) 02:03, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Alrighty, thanks for all your hard work hon Ixbran (talk) 05:39, October 31, 2016 (UTC) My Fairy Sure I could give it a shot. Finding My Fairy content is odd for me though. some times i'll play a stage and ill get a fairy clothing Box. but then Nothing will show up when the stage is beaten. I dont know if its a glitch or if i'm doing it wrong. also For the profile, I've already begun taking photos of Fairy's base designs we can use as the profile images. I figure we could use the same character info box we have been using for the others, just updated with the necessary sections. there is a light fairy, dark fairy, fire fairy, electric fairy, and water fairy types you can get. apparently you can only hold 3 at a time, or so I've read. its possible the amount of fariies you can carry is tied to the amount of gold skulltulas you've killed. Like how the potions get better with more skulltula kills. I got the light fairy now, i'm going to try and get what others I can find. The main problem with My fairy content is that enemies don't drop the items tied too them. you have to go out of your way to break pots in keeps. Normally the brown pots just drop random rupees, or random power ups, so I'm used to simply ignoring them. I'll try to get as many My Fairy Clothes as possible, and get those My fairy base images on the wiki soon. also quick note while not necessary, I think it would be cool if we could get a list of the default names for each fairy type. you can re-name them, but most games that have this sort of feature default names can usually end up being a reference to something. I was a derp and forgot to remember the default name of my current light fairy, but i plan to save them later for the others. Ixbran (talk) 03:56, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Good idea regarding the image category. There are going to be so many of them, they would need their own category.So far from what I can tell outfits are comprised of Tops (which can some times be full dresses), Leggings/Skirts, Hats, Earrings, Misc Accessories, face paint, and hair styles. Ixbran (talk) 04:55, April 4, 2016 (UTC) So apparently not only do the faeries have one of each type, but every adventure mode map features a different hair design/color per map. meaning some light faeries have short hair, others have long hair. some fire faeries have red hair, other fire faeries have white hair. I really hope someone rips the sprites from this game soon so we can get them onto the wiki. 01:59, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm in the process of unlocking the My Fairy parts. Luckly they are labled on each map, and can simply be found in a chest. No special ranking is required to unlock them. I'll try to get a lot of them and then upload them. And as I unlock more, I'll upload more. Ixbran (talk) 06:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay I have all the base Adventure Map MY Fairy parts, and a couple of parts from the great sea map. I'm going to upload them, but I'm gonna need you to post them on the clothing tables on the my fairy page. Since you have them labeled with the Japanese names, and I cant remember what clothing came from what square, I figure you might be able to get the appropriate clothing in the right square. Once you get them in there I'll put the * next to the tops that also take up Bottoms. Ixbran (talk) 02:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll put the clothing's element type in the images description so it helps with putting them in the appropriate box's. Ixbran (talk) 02:19, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Glad I could help. though, real quick: You have Demon Lord Cape (Purple) listed as an Adventure Map costume, however I didnt come across it and I have every costume on that map. Is it a Master quest Adventure Map costume? Or you think maybe its the same one as the default demon cape? Ixbran (talk) 04:12, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Someone on GameFAQ's was kind enough to list all the english clothing parts for My Fairy. If you could please match the english names to the table over their japanese names, soon as I get my hands on them, I'll upload their official images. Ixbran (talk) 21:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) When I unlock the new My Fairy costumes in the MWW Map, ill have the outfit icons marked with stars in my inventory for when i take screen shots. You mark favorite outfit parts with stars in-game, so remembering which ones are new, and which ones are old, will be easier. I figured the use of the stars would help to tell them apart from non-dlc costumes. Ixbran (talk) 02:46, May 23, 2016 (UTC) xD Are you stalking my miiverse account? Hahaha, I was just about to upload those. but yeah those are all from the Master Wind Waker Map. Ixbran (talk) 23:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I am so sorry for being late with those Kholint island my fairy dlc clothes. stuff has been going on at home and Im finding it, well, not very fun to play the game much anymore. its hard to focus on trying to unlock and gather things when the stuff happening at home is happening. with the new ST DLC out im going to try and finish gathering the fairy clothes icons from the last dlc map and ill link you the clothes so you can upload them like you did the last ones. Again im so sorry. Ixbran (talk) 03:19, September 4, 2016 (UTC) My Fairy Clothes Hey hon, here are the Koholiint Island My Fairy Costume pieces. So sorry for how late these are. Ixbran (talk) 06:51, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Here are the Grand Travels My Fairy Costume pieces. Yas for them being gathered at a decent time. Ixbran (talk) 10:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) You're fine hon, no rush. Sorry it took me so long to get these for you. Ixbran (talk) 20:34, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Here are the Lorule My Fairy Costume pieces. I am so sorry these are so fragging late. I recently got a job, my first actually, and I've been doing my best to try and balance personal time and work. thank you for all your hard work. Ixbran (talk) 12:39, November 28, 2016 (UTC) HWL Costumes Okay I wanted to run this by you before running this by Kyosei. I've a friend who has access to a Model posing/rendering program called XNALara. She likes to rip models from video games, and then poses them for custom renders on her tumblr page free for others to use. I bring this up simply due to the fact she and I have made plans to try and get our hands on the HW/HWL recolor costumes and have them posed as high quality render images, and then get them uploaded to both the Koei wiki and Zelda wiki. For at least the ones that don't have official renders yet. I was wondering what your take on that idea is? I figure this would enable us to provide high quality renders to show off said costumes, being official due to being ripped from the game. However because they're fan posed models, and not official render images, I dont know how Kyosei would react to that. I don't want to just up and post them and lie saying their official, but at the same time I worry that he will just say no and stick with the low res screenshots since their 'fan made'. I keep running different scenarios in my head on how it could play out, and I always come up with negative outcomes for what ever reason. What are your takes on this subject matter? Outsider input would be appreciated. Ixbran (talk) 05:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :I shall run it by her yes. shes actually wanted to contribute to this wiki for some time now, but wasnt sure how to go about helping. I'm sure shed be more than happy to provide renders specifically for the Koei wiki as Koei games are her passion. Ixbran (talk) 05:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I've given my friend a call and asked her if shed be willing to pose the renders/models for the wiki. she said shed be perfectly fine with it. she has even gone on record stating that she has a friend who has access to all of the games models and she can get them from said friend. So not only enemies but we could also get our hands on renders for things such as the different colored rupees, the sealed weapons crystals and even fairies ()not from Legends, the balls of light). She would have to apply bones to them her self for posing, but she said shed be happy to do it. She also says she can also render an image of Volga's dragon form, so we wont be limited to just his concept art. Ixbran (talk) 06:05, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::My friend is busy with school and jobs, while also doing comissions and side projects for her self. Since shes doing these for free, it's going to take a while. I'll ask her how things are going, and i'll tell ya what she's said when I can. Ixbran (talk) 09:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Vandal I'll keep an eye on them for now. It's not a frequent event and doesn't seem too intentionally malicious though their initial edits on this wiki make me question that. I'll leave a warning that they basically have one more chance before they're just on an extended edit ban. Kyosei (talk) 13:58, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like they only dropped by and left. I'd be more concerned if they came back and spammed the wiki with troll edits. As it is they were on the wiki for a grand total of 6 minutes. They have probably already forgotten what they've done on the wiki. Kyosei (talk) 19:15, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Bolded Quotes How come your bolding certain quotes that got quotation marks within as they're read ingame (presumably to impaireds)? (talk) 15:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll accept bolding quotes that contain the quotation mark. (talk) 17:17, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Categorizing Images Thanks for the reminder. How do I go about categorizing images?DeeeFoo (talk) 17:02, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I can't seem to find this category bar you speak of. Which image page are you referring to? Are you talking about the image upload page? DeeeFoo (talk) 17:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Kind of. So I usually add images through the classic editor, using the "Source" tab (since the Visual tab doesn't always show everything). Then, under the "Add features and media" section to the right of the page, I click on "Photo". This is where I upload the image. I'm not seeing a place where I can categorize the image. Hope you can help clear it up. DeeeFoo (talk) 20:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Answer Sake just wants a break from Koei in general. Nothing they're releasing atm is of much interest to them. Kyosei (talk) 04:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) How to I archived Yeah, I have very limited knowledge of wiki tools. I have NO IDEA how archive all the "oh god this guy must be a messed-up kind of contributor" crap from ages ago. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Actually nevermind, I got it. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Nobutada Page I'm the individual who edited the Nobutada page. Please let me know who I need to talk to regarding information issues. 03:47, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Gyuki, Dodomeki, Hundun Hi Humblenovice, why we not write the information "Role In Games" for topics Gyuki, Dodomeki and Hundun ??? Are not you know how to write or we musn't write ??? Duy goby (talk) 15:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Nice work.... Wait...what is this function...? (Yeah I accidentally clicked on it like an idiot) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Lady Muramatsu If you get the time do you think you could build her page, like how you did with Sasuke's page when he was announced? I'll get it started with the bare bone basics, but as for her historical info, her real name writing and such, I wouldnt know where to start with that. Ixbran (talk) 23:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Stub templates I think the series specific ones are ok for at least the popular Warriors series like Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors since they're most prolific and the types of articles people would most likely would want to edit but overall I don't really see the point in creating franchise specific stub templates. There's already a general stub one anyways. Kyosei (talk) 08:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Michael Forest as Zhou Yu How certain are you that Michael Gough was never Zhou Yu in DW5? Gough's website may only credit him to Samurai Warriors, but that only opens up the prospect of looking at the mother series (much like how Wally Wingert's listing for DW6 helped find him in SW roles in Orochi he later reprised, if not stabilized that connection). I'm moreorless blind to this series gameplay wise, with only YT vids to guide me, but I recognize DW5 Zhou Yu as a young person and WO Zhou Yu as an old person. Thoughts? HubStyle (talk) 22:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rikiya Koyama Done. Kyosei (talk) 03:21, October 31, 2016 (UTC) DW Eiketsuden Hi Humble. Have you ever played Dynasty Warriors Eiketsuden? Can I ask you something? - Frist: What benefits of 5 jewels Jin-Shui-Mu-Hua-Tu?? - Second: Why Leibin want to find 5 jewels??? - Third: What is the end of that game? Is Lixia and 5 jewels are disappear??? Duy goby (talk) Re:Ryu Youre welcome, you made good points so i figured to switch it back. in regards to new editors, I have a friend named Omni is a good graphics designer. hes done the entire graphical lay out of the Bayonetta wiki. Maybe I could see if Kiyose would give him admin status so he could contribute to this one as well? not only does it need help, with more contributions, its had the same lay out since I joined back in 2009. I feel its in dire need of an overhaul in terms of presentation. Ixbran (talk) 08:23, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Those are all good ideas, but you also have to take into account the sites effect on people. The blank and blandness of this wiki could be one of the things discouraging people from contributing. Most wikis have a color pallet of maybe 3 or 4 colors, while this wikis color sheme is just black and white. and while it is probably the most ' neutral' theme, its neturality could be turning people away. There are multiple ways colors effect people, like blue makes people relax, step back, and think (sites like facebook, tumblr, and twitter are blue because it relaxes people and subconsciously makes people want to stay. Its also why the store Walmart is blue, it makes people stop and think and stay in the store longer before making a final decision for a purchase. Red makes people make snap decisions, hence why stores like Target are red, it encourages impulse purchases, and thats why youtubes colors heme is red and white, so people will jump from video to video without thinking. The design of a site can effect how people perceive it, and with this current lay out, it could be people dont want to contribute too it due to the simplicity of it. Ixbran (talk) 09:30, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::While the color sheme fits the theme, personally, again having been here since 2009 and having very little change about it, its gotten borring. I find my self flip flopping a lot of the time from this wiki, to others. If I could change one thing, visually, is adding a background. Replace the grey background with something else. Maybe go the rout of the KoeiWarriors site, and have the sidebars be filled out with KoeiTecmo characters from major IP's, or maybe do seasonal changes of the side bars or change it up when something major is going on. like KT's recent announcment of Musou stars, we could easily put the renders of the new MS characters on one side, Tamaki and the others, with three crossover characters on the otherside. Just something to draw people in and get peoples attention. also, what unused features? Ixbran (talk) 11:03, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I say we go with Artical comment sections first. if people can get interested enough to post comments, talk about certian pages they like, it could encourage people to conribute. and after we get a decent amount of contributors, then we can impliment the wiki IM system. I keep forgetting other wikis have those, thanks for reminding me. Also maybe we can make it so the classic page editor is the default, instead of the visual editor? Thats how other wikis do it, its really aggravating having to fight with this wikis editing system when its so easy on other wikis. Ixbran (talk) 18:53, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Yume 100 I can't read Japanese that well, but I highly doubt it's the situation you're suggesting. More likely they're just promoting for some kind of third-party collaboration similar to what they've done in the past with other companies. Kyosei (talk) 21:26, December 10, 2016 (UTC) RE:Haruka Artwork The original artwork was low quality, small with some minor pixel distortion. the scans I uploaded, to me, are of higher quality asnd detail. However if you feel the original artworks are better suited by all means revert them. Was just trying to help, sorry if I caused any problems. Ixbran (talk) 11:21, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Improving Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors Wikia Hello can you improve these wikia please seperate from Koei Wikia Samurai Warriors Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Dynasty Warriors Wikia | Fandom powered by Wikia :Sorry, not interested. Humble Novice (talk) 18:37, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Why I won't take not interested as a answer Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors is connect to koei so it be much appreciation if you help you pretty edit thing that is related to koei Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:05, December 28, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 20:05, December 28, 2016 (UTC) You Might devote yourself alot to this wiki but do not take what I ask as rude or seft centered and Koei Wiki seam to be the only wiki you edited if you edit other wiki it would be on your favorite wiki base on many edit you made on that wiki but Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors is related to Koei and it wikia is seperate from Koei Wikia sure editing is a volunteering but at least help and don't use the reason not intrested as Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors is relate to Koei and if you asking why I not doing this myself is I have other thing to do like ask other to edit other wikia completely unrelated to koei and i not asking you to edit any other wikia Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:02, January 1, 2017 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:02, January 1, 2017 (UTC) So That Doesn't Really Matter if Koei wikia cover more about the warriors series and I'm at least busy with something else if I receive notification about a message I will reply if it matter to me and at least help you don't need to focus just on one wikia and all wiki should be expand no matter whether or not there is or not a point for doing and you not obliged for refusing under the reason no point in doing so when the Koei Wiki covers more about the Warriors series in general than those two sites.unless you can give me a better reason for refusing Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Deleting sections I've noticed this recently, but I swear I'm not trying to do this on purpose; whole sections of some articles often get randomly deleted during my edits for some damn reason, which causes people to need to undo all of the stuff I do....I have no idea why this is happening unless it's either a bug or a bad mouse click and a random backspace that does the trick.... SneaselSawashiro (talk) 09:13, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Kessen III images Sorry, but why are you deleting Kessen III images? AntonKutovoi (talk) 21:43, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. I admit, I had quite "WTF" moment, when I received all those notifications XD AntonKutovoi (talk) 22:05, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Comics Would love to check up on that, but the link you provided me comes up with a wonderfully timed-out error message on my end. And I know my Internet's working fine. So technical hijinks aside, I'd say always remain skeptical until you find an actual news report from a Taiwanese, Chinese, Korean, or Japanese news site that announced it somewhere. Tracking down the credited artist is a good way to start. If adaptation's kinda old, you could try looking at Koei's various official sties for an announcement. If you can find this type of information about it, then you're headed in the right direction of saying it's an "official sanctioned" work. Sake neko (talk) 07:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Though it's a series of books from my understanding, there's no Koei logo anywhere on the front or back covers. As opposed to saying the Cantonese equivalent of "Shin Sangoku Musou" (真三國無雙) like it would if it were an official release, it's titled "Sangoku Musou Den" (三國無雙列) or some variant of that to avoid copyright infringement. Even if you were to go with the idea that maybe this is an adaptation of the very first Dynasty Warriors, character designs are obviously being pulled from Dynasty Warriors 3. So, no I wouldn't say it's official. :But at the same time, it's an interesting find. Sake neko (talk) 07:57, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I'd say that it doesn't really matter much in the grand scheme of things. What matters more is putting up a reliable summary of what happens in the comic and treating it separate from the game. Because it is. Sake neko (talk) 20:22, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Roles The ones that actually have credited voices, which aren't a lot really for the ones on my Gamecity servers. Sake neko (talk) 13:39, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :He says, "It's not a joke. I really am the most fit." ...And? Sake neko (talk) 07:34, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, since I used it anyway, thanks for the heads up. Not that I expect too many other developers or actors or whoever worked for these games to notice this wiki, it's interesting when they do. Sake neko (talk) 08:06, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:List The list isnt forced, its compact and neat. The abbreviations are well known official ones, and the links to their respective wikis/pages are still there. Again having them all condensed like that, with their factions listed, prevents people from having to go to the characters pages to have to find out who goes where. its all right there and easy to see at a single glance. Faction headed by Leader followed by who is in said faction with their series names abbreviated to the side, with the first of these series containing links to learn more about said franchise. Sure, those other franchises may have long lists, but they dont take up as much space. In MS were listing characters by name, faction, and series they come from. Having the full titles listed off to the sides while all lined to the left creates a huge pillar of linked text and then leaves a big gaping blank space in the center and right side of the page alongside the list. It's incredibly gaudy and unprofessional looking. it forces readers to scroll down too far just to see who is in the game and what series their from. Again without even mentioning their forces, so your lay out not only looks unprofessional, it lacks information. Compacting the list into three rows like this is simple, straight to the point, and easy to understand simply from glancing at it. It makes things easier for readers to grasp and understand in the quickest way possible. Ixbran (talk) 22:22, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Really? Your going to do that? "Oh well Sake did it this way so its how we should do it". Please hes not even an admin or a mod, so why does his suggestions and ideas take precedence over yours or mine? And to be honest it is rather gaudy just making a single list like that, even if it is 'how its always been' doing the same thing over and over again without enhancing or changing things does tend to get rather stale don't you think? Regardless I went and made another edit I feel is a decent compromise to the issue. the original list but also including the factions with tamakis on top, shikis in the middle, and setsunas on the bottom. how is that? Ixbran (talk) 22:38, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. My behavior earlier was really poor and inexcusable. I'm sorry for the issues I had caused during it. I'm also sorry that this seems to be a running thing with me, and it really is something I need to work on. Ixbran (talk) 23:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Oddities within Berserks quotes There are certain oddities with BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk's commonly heard quotes. One of Guts' death quotes is written as "Am I ... dying...?" and you're putting it as "Am I... dying...?". I wonder why? (talk) 15:20, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Zuo Ci's VA in Sangokushi Legion Sorry, but can you give me the link, where you found that Miho Miyagawa will be voicing Zuo Ci? I don't see it on the SL Twitter, or her Twitter. AntonKutovoi (talk) 12:17, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :I see. Thank you! Really didn't expect Zuo Ci, of all people to get his gender changed XD AntonKutovoi (talk) 13:03, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :To be fair, outside of Koei, there was actually a genderbent Zuo Ci in the 2015 installment of Sanguo Zhanji/Sangoku Senki AKA Knights of Valour as a playable character. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:42, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Game design =/= programming Just a heads up because I've seen you do this multiple times for developers. You can make games without knowing how to program. A good example of game design with no programming knowledge required is something like Mario Maker. Game designers determine where things will go, the look and feel of a game when you play it. If someone is credited as a programmer, that means that they were involved in the specific coding that goes on behind-the-scenes. Like if you right-click in your web browser right now and request to View Page Source (or whatever your browser's equivalent is), you will see a bunch of lines of coding. That is programming. Programmers are the ones whom make sure that the physics for everything actually functions in the manner that the game designers, directors, whoever intended. Sometimes these roles overlap, especially if a person is especially talented to do that. But not always. It's a case-by-case basis and you would have to double check if a game designer was intimately involved with the programming aspects for a particular project. Sake neko (talk) 15:50, May 2, 2017 (UTC) A realization I'm not sure if I can post something like this here, but turns out via my usual overreactions in the past; I've realized something about myself: turns out I seem to have this fear towards anyone never forgiving me for any of my screw ups. Not sure if there's a proper term for it, but now you know if you ever wondered why I was such a wreck in some of my shit. : P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:40, May 13, 2017 (UTC) DWU Stuff Hi there! I have an interest in adding informaion for DW Unleashed, but I'm not exactly sure which pages they should be added, and how DWU pages should be structured in the first place. Ingame, I have guild members who are very interested in making spreadsheets, but may not be familiar with wikia. Perhaps more pages should be created for DWU for this type of data. *Drop Sheet *Officer Info *Officer Skill Damages *General Info *Ladder of Glory HybriDefiance (talk) 12:49, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Ken's Rage moves I noticed someone wasn't giving movesets to the FOTNS: KR2 characters. So I decided to give some, to particularly Kaioh and Han. How am I doing so far? (talk) 22:07, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Yuri Lowenthal Done. Kyosei (talk) 19:49, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Naw I didn't do anything. This is a site-wide (network-wide?) overhaul done by Wikia themselves for all wikis. Kyosei (talk) 21:35, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Trivia Not all that important to mention. Especially when the bulk of it is talking about player mods. The reuse of old assets is also not a new thing with the series. The weapon elements does not need to be mentioned in the trivia section, that should already be something that is already addressed in the gameplay section itself. Kyosei (talk) 18:20, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me i have all card about taikou risshiden IV & V ¿this wiki are interested? let me know :) Source Editor and Other things Hi. So, why did you revert the previous edit? If it was about the PS4 getting removed, fair enough. But what strikes me odd is that the spaces were also removed. While I know they don't necessarily serve a purpose, as a guy who's fond of the Source Editor, it helps keeping the uniformity of the infoboxes. I've also noticed a lack of a "See" Template, especially on Yue Jin's and Yu Jin's pages, for self-explanatory reasons, which would make things easier. Will it benefit this Wiki to add such a template? Or is everything fine as it is? Because some parts of it would really benefit from a cleaner, more uniform and consistent pages, Source-wise anyway. Your thoughts? Re: Alright. But, probably a bit nitpicky, I would probably change the to the more broadly compatible alongside the whole source spaces thing (which again, I know it doesn't really impact how it looks visually, but keeps the source stuff orderly). It may be a wikia about different games and franchises made primarily by Koei, but to me, that's not an excuse to keep things inconsistent. I hope you understand where I'm getting at. I'm the kind of editor that cleans up articles to make sure everything is both uniform and grammatically and factually correct. Uniformity in a wiki such as this is lacking, as it's still something that it would benefit from as much as it can. Just sayin'. Curious about images I'm a little curious as to how you're finding character images form Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Ambition and the latest Romance of the Three Kingdoms game. (talk) 15:42, August 21, 2017 (UTC) oh and... how do you get Historical information on ROTK and Samurai officers without risk of plagiarism?-- (talk) 16:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Deletion category I mostly don't delete them because I know people still go through and use those images. There's also no real harm in leaving them there. Kyosei (talk) 20:59, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Span title usage for Musou Attack Hanzi/Kanji Via the same formatting used for the weapons sections, is it okay to use the span title function for the Han characters in the Musou Attacks to include literal translations and/or rohmaji readings? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:57, September 2, 2017 (UTC) The Weapon Section Names What would be more consistent and fitting: The weapon's actual name - if it's a real weapon and not a gimmicky weapon like the 'Arm Blade' (e.g. Qiang, Dual Jian, Dual Ji etc.), or the name given/based on a moveset? (e.g. General's Sword, Flame Blade). If the former, why couldn't you just stuck with Jian for both the General's Sword and Cao Cao's old Jian, because even if they're different, the new weapon's technically a jian by definition. Idk, just putting my two cents because there's nothing consistent for the real weapons in that regard. Fire Emblem class related question Should the class page for Fire Emblem Warriors link to the Fire Emblem wiki pages for the classes. Like clicking on Pegasus Knight give you a link to the Fire Emblem wikia or FireEmblemwiki page on Pegasus Knights? Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:35, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 8 5th and 6th Weapons Should a character's EX weapon be considered a 4th, 5th and 6th weapon type in 8''? I mean, you do unlock the 5th and 6th special weapons through them. Though if you agree, how would I put the 6th weapon? Re: Oh... Well, get rid of them then. If you think they're purposeless, then we're better off without them. New Nobunaga and No SW4 images from Gifu city collaboration I found this two images from Koei's collaboration with Gifu city: https://www.nobunaga450.jp/news/post-1455.html Do you think we need them on wiki? AntonKutovoi (talk) 16:03, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Jaswant only 1k? I am doing creating custom officers in nobunaga ambition and i am using Arslan legend of warrior pictures like arslan is 2000x2000 while jaswant is 1000x1000 and i know you have linked its origin and i checked and only found 1000x1000 and i seriously need a 2k version instead of 1k and thanks in advance. Firesola26 (talk) 13:15, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Danke Thanks for the kind words. Though I didn't much expect them, they're appreciated. I've been away because I've been doing more of my other offline loves: drawing, reading, and writing. Then SINoALICE happened. Then Inktober happened. Then NaNoWriMo happened. Then lots of other stuff that I'm sure you wouldn't be much interested in knowing happened. And I haven't really been digging most of what Koei's been doing lately too. So that's why I haven't been on much. Cheers all the same. Good for you on being consistent though. You're the one who deserves a pat on the back. Sake neko (talk) 21:22, November 29, 2017 (UTC) For future reference When it comes to the Japanese voice actors, it's the series IP that matters over the amount of roles. This is to avoid particular bias for a single IP. If we went by number of roles only, then there would be a flood of ''Neoromance and Warriors only voice actors on this wiki by default. So it's more like this: :DW/SW and WO reprisal = one IP count. Unless the voice actor does an original WO character too. Then it can count as two. :DW Online with another DW series role = one IP count. Because it's still DW. :All of the Haruka games, regardless of the number of stage events and so forth = one IP count. And five is the target for Japanese. English voice actors can be counted by individual roles only because of the tiny amount of audio localizations done with them as of late. Sake neko (talk) 18:15, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Article edits Sorry about that. In Cao Cao's case, see the talk page on him for more details, since it's to point out that I realized that Cao Cao's version of the Qinggang Sword seems to actually use a moniker, as opposed to Liu Shan's version using its original name. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:10, December 25, 2017 (UTC) English Voice Actors for Dynasty Warriors 9 Do you have any confirmation of the voice actors for Dynasty Warriors 9's English cast aside from imdb? imdb is notorious for its erroneous information. If there isn't a source, please stop adding it to the character pages. A lot of fans are being misinformed about the game's English dub, if there is one. :It seems to be confirmed in Matt Fowler's case according to his resume and official site. As for the others, it's all up in the air. Humble Novice (talk) 05:30, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Kessen III quotes Hi there. I'm searching for Kessen III quotes, mainly for the bosses of the game (Yoshiaki, Shingen, etc). How am I doing so far? A soundrip may be trivial. Hiromichi (talk) 20:50, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Kenshin Image Source Hi there, I know this may seem trivial but I was wondering where you found the Kenshin Uesugi 6 (1MNA) image? The Rank 11 Female Kenshin one. I've looked everywhere but haven't had any luck for the source. Thanks so much. Gannayev (talk) 07:03, April 13, 2018 (UTC)Gann Thumbnail error on Takatora's page I just simply tried to edit his personality portion via source code, and yet for some reason a thumbnail error occured on his infobox image. Is there a way to fix it? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:01, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Warriors Orochi 4 I've changed the protection so you can edit it now. Kyosei (talk) 09:37, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Sorry,I just thought that creating a article with some information with a main character would work.I have already done it before and those administrator's have approved of it.So I thought it would work the same here. new character page Sorry,I just thought that creating a article with some information with a main character would work.I have already done it before and those administrator's have approved of it.So I thought it would work the same here.Mitchell20 (talk) 21:35, May 27, 2018 (UTC)